Hard to love you
by Kitty Bo
Summary: Ok, why it's pg13 is cuse of the STUFF AHEAD, NOT TO GROSS BUT... Anyhow, it's about Sakura and Sayoran that are on a plane that crashes, at the time there enimies, but will some years change all that? S+S and MAYBE some E+T latter on, Japanese names used
1. Default Chapter

Hello, and welcome to my wonderful, super, fabulous, special, awsome, stupendos, exotic, new, cool, bossola, neat, and all those other words....Any how, Welcome! I hope you like my story!  
  
Review replys...  
  
None, first chapter, no duh I have no reviews for last chapter, cuse there was no last chapter.  
  
=.=  
  
Oh yes...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the Charecters, only nevalda...I think that's how you spell it, and CLAMP own CCS so, Don't sue me!  
  
Although I do own Jason and all the other peoples that aren't CCS charecters, thems all people I made up!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Sakura, 5 minutes till takeoff, get on the plane!"  
  
"Well, If you want me to hurry, so badly...Why don't you help me?"  
  
"Naw"  
  
Sakura sighed then started dragging her suitcase up the steps.  
  
"Hurry, you gotta get up there, you are going to be late."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming, hold on, I'm almost there!"  
  
"Move it!"  
  
Said some man as he pushed Sakura out of the way. Sakura flew backwards. She threw her stuff to try and catch herself but she fell down the steps. Her suit case lay open with some cloths around it and hanging out. She scrambled up and started gathering up her cloths and shoveing them in her suit-case.  
  
"I'll help."  
  
Said the man who was ushering her before. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two of them then rushed up the stairs with only seconds to spare.  
  
"Who was that man?"  
  
"I dunno, but I do know that it dosn't matter."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right..."  
  
Sakura and her friend went to there seats. Sakura got the seat near the isle and her friend had the window seat next to her. Accros the isle sat the man who had pushed her.  
  
"That's that man...The one who shoved me..."  
  
She whispered to her friend. Her friend looked then he nodded in agreeance. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hey, why did you push me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Would you please tell me why?"  
  
"Shut-up, you are an annoyance, I'm trying to concentrate you witch!"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
Sakura backed up a bit. Her friend got mad at this. A death glare came on his face and he violentley tapped on the mans shoulder.  
  
"Look you jerk, Leave her alone or I will hurt you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll punch your lights out!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Yes, that's right, I will."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sakura's friend backed up, what a weird, cold man. The girl that had the window seat, that sat next to the rude man leaned her head toward the puew. She smiled warmly then spoke up.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Sayoran is rude sometimes, but he can be nice...When he wants to...My name is Meiling, nice to meet you, and your name is...?"  
  
"I'm Sakura."  
  
"I'm Jason."  
  
Sayoran sighed then poked Meiling which caused her to squiell softly.  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
"Sit down! Your annoying me!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
The fighting went on for hours. Jason learned to hate Sayoran and Sakura became a little interested in why he was so cold hearted. Meiling was very nice to them and kept trying to get Sayoran to talk to people. But to no avail. Then Meiling told Jason and Sakura about how she and Sayoran were engaged and were to be married. Sakura and Jason congradulated them. Sayoran cringed at the word "married".  
  
He then gabed Meiling in the ribs. Saying that she was an embarrisment and that she should be shot. Jason smacked Sayoran in the nose for this and a small fight over isles bagan. Sakura and Meiling tryed to stop it. Finally they reached there destination. Jason and Meiling found out that they both were going to wait for there friends in the same town. And Sakura and Sayoran were "thrilled" to know that they were sitting right next to eachother on the plane. Sakura sighed loudly.  
  
"Now why are you so mean today?"  
  
"None of your buisness woman."  
  
"Well, you can't be-"  
  
"We have hit a terrible storm, everyone brace yourself, were going down!"  
  
said the loud speaker. Sakura got frightened. She then lunged out and grasped Sayoran.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"Where going to die."  
  
"Good."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!"  
  
Sakura grabbed him tighter. Sayoran tyred to pry the crying girl of him.  
  
"Everybody's looking at us! Get off me now!"  
  
"It dosn't matter! Were all gunna diiiiieeeee!!!!"  
  
She screamed as she squised him tighter.  
  
"I....am going....to....suffocate soon....if you.....don't let go!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sakura released a little.  
  
"Thank-you, now Get off before I make sure you die first!"  
  
Sakura ignored him and jumped on his lap as they got closser to the ground. She had her arms wrapped around him and she was screaming her head off.  
  
"Your such a baby!"  
  
"Please save me!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Only if you get off..."  
  
"You promise...Swear through...Someone you loved's grave?"  
  
"I swear upon my fathers grave, that if I'm still alive when we crash, I will rescue you...Good enough?"  
  
"Yupe, but remember, you promised!"  
  
"Yeah, lucky me..."  
  
Sayoran's pov  
  
'Why did I promise her? I'm so stupid...But man, she's so scared...She looks so cute that way....Wait! What am I thinking, she's an evil creature, Besides, I'm suppose to marry Meiling, I can't save her...I...Lied..........'  
  
"Sayoran! How can you fall asleep?!"  
  
screamed Sakura as she shook Sayoran.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Well, stop day dreaming then, the captain just said that we'll crash in about 30 seconds, 10 seconds ago...I'm scared...!"  
  
said Sakura as she grabbed Sayoran's hand.  
  
"At least I get to see an angel before I die.... "  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"No-"  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
With that the plane crashed takeing many people down to there watery graves. With a scream filled landing almost everyone died...Almost everyone. Except only two people, people....Sakura and Sayoran.  
  
Sayoran woke up with a gasp. He was chin high in water. Sakura was laying on her side in the water, alive, but barely. Then Sayoran remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your such a baby!"  
  
"Please save me!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Only if you get off..."  
  
"You promise...Swear through...Someone you loved's grave?"  
  
"I swear upon my fathers grave, that if I'm still alive when we crash, I will rescue you...Good enough?"  
  
"Yupe, but remember, you promised!"  
  
"Yeah, lucky me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Without thinking, Sayoran grabbed her waist and pulled her above water, the water was riseing and everyone had died from the crash, some had drown because they were to weak to swim to the surface.  
  
Sayoran went to the door, he had to let Sakura go to open the hatch, when her did, water rushed in! He quickly grabbed Sakura and quickly swam out. He swam as hard and fast as he could, finally he reached the surface. To the left of him, was an island!  
  
Sayoran swam to the island and made sure Sakura's head was above water. He then made it to shore. Sakura wasn't breathing..............  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
To be continued!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter, I don't get on much anymore so it may be a while before I update, please R+R! Oh yes, If you want to e-mail me me address is Kittybo100@yahoo.com  
  
Also, If I don't answer for a while it is because I am buisy, not cuse I don't like you, please be patient, I do have a life outside of ff.net.  
  
Any how you may im me at Kitty bo 100@aim.com  
  
Oh yes, I will reply to reviews, but...I will not e-mail you when the next chapter is up, just check every week or so...ok? ok!  
  
C-ya!  
  
Kitty Bo =^.^= 


	2. Creatures of an unusual sort

Konichiwa! It's great to be writeing, again, after such a nice long break! I'm so buisy lately with stuff that I havn't had much thought, so the story won't be to good... Well it isn't yet, but I assure you, it will get better, hey I'm not the best at this! Anyhow, I will be spelling "the kid's" name as Sayoran. Why? 'Cuse I'm to stubern to change it!  
  
Disclaimer: Of corse I do not own CCS, talanted ladies called CLAMP did (Yay!! ladies made CCS, IN YOUR FACE GUYS!! GIRLS ARE GUNNA LEAVE YA IN THE DUST FOR ALL THAT DISCRIMINATION BEFORE!!! JUST YOU WATCH!!! WE'LL GET YOU FOR IT ALL!!!!!!!! *sigh* Wow, did I just say that? O.o *sigh* I'm just a little hyper... =O.o= .... Ok, VERY hyper!! =@.@=  
  
Anyhow, I'm finally going ta start the chapter for this fic! ENJOY!  
  
What hapned last!  
  
Sayoran went to the door, he had to let Sakura go to open the hatch, when her did, water rushed in! He quickly grabbed Sakura and quickly swam out. He swam as hard and fast as he could, finally he reached the surface. To the left of him, was an island!  
  
Sayoran swam to the island and made sure Sakura's head was above water. He then made it to shore. Sakura wasn't breathing..............  
  
Here Goes!  
  
Sayoran started to freak.  
  
'I don't wanna be stranded here all by myself!!! I gotta help!'  
  
He then started thinking the unthinkable.  
  
'I could, I could do CPR...No! Thats gross!! But...I have to I...I...I have no choice...'  
  
He then wrinkled his nose , only after thinking he had no choice but to do it. He started. After a while of attempts, and some coughs and chokes, Sakura sat up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah...Thanks to you...*cough* If you hadn't helped me...Wait!! You kept your promise!! I can't believe it!! WOW!"  
  
And with that Sakura gave Sayoran a hug.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I can't...I can't..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Breathing is...getting ta be quite..."  
  
"Hard?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Sakura released him with a slight blush of embarissement.  
  
Say- "Well, I guess we'll have to make a house."  
  
Sak- "I guess so..."  
  
And with that, they began to gather wood and sticks for there house. Eventualy they had a nice pile. They then began building there new home in the middle of three trees, that were in the form of a square, missing a point. They then begane chooseing there side of the house.  
  
Say- "Now we should find a good area that has fruits n' stuff."  
  
Sak- "Yeah, pick some to, so that we have some for food today."  
  
Sakura went to the right, and Sayoran took the left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's way  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura began to hum as she skipped happily through the forest along the water. She saw some coconut trees. She ran over to them and began to try and climb them, when she reached the top, she yanked them off and through them on the ground.  
  
She then heard a noise as she was sliding down the tree. She hit the ground and looked around, nobody was there. She shudered then started to pick up the coconuts. She then heard a bush rustle.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sayoran, if that's you, it isn't funny!"  
  
No answer. Sakura looked around again, and nothing was there. She then nervously picked up the third and final coconut. She then looked for something hard, that could break them. She found a shrap rock, then put it in her pocket.  
  
Yet another noise could be heard, onlu it was closer this time.  
  
"Sayoran! Stop trying to scare me!!! ...'Cuse it's working..."  
  
"Hyummmmmm, Hyum um um Hyyyyuuuummmmmm!!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Oo ere..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yummmmm!!!"  
  
"Ack!!!!"  
  
Sakura yelled as she began to run, but two of the same kind of creatures were in frount of her.  
  
They looked like Green Irish Setters with human heads. They had two inch long canines that were hanging over there bottome lip. Sakura shrieked in terror. She then through the coconuts as she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sayouran's way  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
'Was that Sakura's scream?'  
  
Thought Sayoran. He then cut through the forest and got to her just as soon as she was lying on a monster's back, being carried away.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Sayoran yelled, but the things kept going. He then got mad, and grabbed a big rock.  
  
"I said stop!!"  
  
He then threw the rock at the monster. It hit it, but it kept going. Sayoran then took out his sword, he had wanted to keep his powers hidden, but he had no choice, he cluched the swrord then yelled the incarnations.  
  
"Wind, come to my aid!"  
  
A gust of wind picked Sakura up off of the monster and sat her down on the ground.  
  
"Fire, come to my aid!"  
  
A burst of fire surronded the creatures and engulfed them into the flames. Sayoran made a wide grin before grabbing his prize, (Sakura) and running off back home with her. He set her down on a pile of sand with a plane blanket on top that he got while they were building.  
  
Sayoran's eyes softened as he gazed upon the beautiful girl. Her hair was a little messed up, but she was gorgeous. Sayoran sighed. 'But I'm engaged.' He thought sadly. 'To the oddest most possesive girl in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal view  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small yawn was heard from the girl. Sayoran looked at her dreamily. Sakura streched a bit then stifled a yawn. She then slowly opned her eyes. Sayoran scrambled to his feet and regained his stern look. He then pretended that he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Sakura sat up then looked at Sayoran. She smiled, he rescued her! She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Thanks for saving me!"  
  
She said happily as she skipped over to Sayoran's side.  
  
"I only did it because I refuse to cook and clean, or even gather food! That's a woman's job. I hunt. So there's no other reason, if there was a cook on this island, I would have let the creatures feast on you, even rip you to shreds."  
  
Sakura frowned. She looked down then back up.  
  
"A woman's job, huh? Well, then if I mean so little to you, then help me build a boat, I go away, and if I find land with civilization, I'll tell them your out there."  
  
Sayoran looked shocked, many things were going through his head. 'She can't go now!' and 'How do I tell her I can't help and...wait a second...' His expretion turned into a grin.  
  
"Did you know that there is sharks out there?"  
  
"In salwater?!"  
  
"Yes, fresh water sharks, maybe even fresh water croc's."  
  
Sakura looked shocked, then a face of pure fright replaced it. She grabbed her neck then swayed back in forth.  
  
"I don't wanna be aten!"  
  
"Then be smart, they'll find us, just you wait."  
  
Sakura nodded. Sayoran then started walking down the beach. Sakura ran quickly after him.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"I hunt, you cook and gather food...Remember?"  
  
Sakura sighed then nodded.  
  
"Yes, but ya know, a boy as handsome as you...Shouldn't go around being mean to girls! What a way to act!? Didn't your mom teach you better?!"  
  
Sayoran blushed at the begining of her sentence, then without turning around, he said under his breath...  
  
"And a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be wasteing your time with a guy like me..."  
  
Sakura heard this, but was shocked at his words...This sassy young man, could be nice when he wanted to be.  
  
Sakura followed Sayoran through the jungle for a while, untill she reached a place were there was wild blue berries and wild strawberries.  
  
Sakura started picking them, she also found some more coconut trees, she then used her dress as a basket and held the end up so that the food would be secure in the pouch. Sayoran soon returned as Sakura was mashing some of the berries for it's juice and pouring it into the coconut shells.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Your smashin um wrong! See how the pulp is always fallin in there n' stuff!? Gee, I thought they taught you girls how to at least squash berries the right way!"  
  
Sakura sighed then sat up. She brushed herself off a bit then put her hands on her hips. She stared at him for a bit then started by saying:  
  
"If I'm doing so badly, why don't you get off your lazy butt and do some more work around here?!"  
  
"Well...I...Well I...I....I...uh...I'll show you how...And you take over after that."  
  
"NO!! You do it yourself!! I'm leaving!"  
  
"But, But you can't!!"  
  
"And why not!?"  
  
"Because...uh..."  
  
"Exactly! There is no because!! If I'm so awful to have around, then I'm leaving!!"  
  
Sayoran grabbed the end of her dress, his face was beet red with a blush. He then yanked back a little.  
  
"Let go!! You don't need me!! Nore, do you want me around!! Why did you even bother to save me??!! Is it fun to torture me?!"  
  
"But, you looked so...But I think your..."  
  
"What?! Say it now!! Cuse I'm going right after that!"  
  
Sayoran sighed. He then unexpectedly, to both of them, lunged out then grabbed Sakura, then kissed her. Sakura tryed to struggle away, then she just gave up after a while, and gave into the kiss. Sayoran backed away.  
  
"So that's why? ..."  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes then giggled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Cuse...I was to embarissed..."  
  
Sakura giggled then poked him. Sayoran made a face then sighed, they then cooked the food that Sayoran hunted, and the berries. They drank the juice and talked the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Hi!!  
  
Did you like the chapter?! Sorry it took so long!! But, anyhow, I'm changeing the name of this fic to "The Island" And soon will have a really cool fic up, It has no name yet, but probaly something good. Anyhow, I have to end this now, and, enjoy!  
  
Kitty Bo =^.^= (Kit) 


End file.
